Peeta y Katniss ¡Amor Real!
by Samisa
Summary: Un placer escribir y leernos. Después de leer los libros de "Los juegos del Hambre" el final me dejo con deseos de saber más sobre Peeta y Katniss, mi intención no es cambiar la parte fundamental del libro que según mi consideración es la supervivencia, pero intentaré realizar una historia que se relata posterior a la guerra y lo que pudo ser. Espero les guste. Di NO al plagio
1. EL TIEMPO

**EL TIEMPO.**

Considerado.

Han pasado ya varios días quizá semanas, no lo sé, he perdido la noción del tiempo; desde la muerte de Coin y el final de la guerra, no encuentro ningún tipo de consuelo para esta enorme tristeza, jamás me había sentido tan lejos no sólo de mi motivo de vida sino de mí mismo, ni siquiera cuando estaba sumergido por completo en esa gran cantidad de mentiras instaladas en mi cerebro, ahora soy consciente, por lo menos más que antes del gran daño que he producido a Katniss, creo que la he perdido, si puedo decir que alguna vez la tuve. El mundo seguirá adelante sin juegos, sin guerra, ¡eso me consuela! pero sin ella no se seguir.

He perdido a mi familia y la he perdido a ella, ahora me doy cuenta del gran daño que le he ocasionado; yo la amo incondicionalmente y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa última ocasión en que los ojos de Katniss y los míos se encontraron y darme cuenta que su mirada era de súplica, me suplicaba que la dejara morir, pero no lo hice, no podría existir en un mundo donde ella no este, el dejarla ir significaría matarme a mí mismo lo que me lleva a pensar en lo malvado y egoísta que soy, ya que no encuentro una sola chispa de luz sin Katniss Everdeen. He decidido que haré todo lo posible por ayudarla a ser un feliz o simplemente ayudarla a vivir con tranquilidad, sea con quien sea.

Katniss

Me encuentro sumergida en un mundo de pesadillas y recuerdos, el tiempo es sólo una palabra para mí, una sin sentido, algunas veces escucho el sonido del teléfono, pero contestar no es una opción, no sé si quiero morir tal vez así debería ser, es simplemente que no siento nada estoy vacía, lo he perdido todo y lo merezco, pero Prim no merecía morir, Peeta no merecía lo que el Capitolio le hizo y todas las personas inocentes no merecen nada de esto, pero si los juegos se han extinguido para siempre, entonces vale la pena que yo quede reducida a lo que soy ahora.

-Peeta… ¡quédate conmigo!

Algunas veces despierto gritando su nombre. Dentro del gran número de pesadillas que viven en mis noches, se cuelan unas peores al ver a Peeta sufrir, sólo en ese momento al despertar con esa agonía, me siento viva nuevamente, viva por el gran dolor que me causa todo lo malo que a él pueda pasarle, me renueva con una verdad absoluta, que sólo él puede hacer que sienta algo de nuevo y como siempre algo me golpea, que soy la persona más egoísta del mundo, porque sin importar lo que suceda el jamás será para mí y lo más que merezco de él es su recuerdo.


	2. ESTADO MENTAL

ESTADO MENTAL.

Peeta

Mi recuperación ha sido lenta y difícil, tengo un gran sentimiento de culpa por lo mal que me porte con Katniss en el distrito 13, sé que nunca fue mi intención dañarla, pero eso no me exime de haber intentado matarla, aún tengo episodios en los que las imágenes golpean mi mente y dudo de todo, de mis propios recuerdos y vivencias; dudo de ella, de si es o fue real o si solamente se trata de una malvada creación de Snow; me repito a mí mismo que crea en ella, que crea en lo que me hace sentir, pero el dolor es muy fuerte y lucho constantemente por no llorar y salir corriendo como un niño indefenso o un enfermo mental, sin los brazos deseados que anhelaba que me recibieran.

Hace unos días el Dr. Aurelius me ha entregado una gran cantidad de videos que Katniss realizó en el transcurso de la guerra, además de los últimos Juegos del Hambre en donde participamos; dice que los vea y analice cada uno de ellos, pero no me he atrevido aún a mirarlos, a pesar de ya conocer perfectamente los de los juegos.

Los días pasan sin cambios realmente importantes, mis sesiones con el Dr. Aurelius continúan, pero lo más difícil de vivir son las noches, ella no está conmigo y al despertar de mis sueños y darme cuenta que no está a mi lado es como seguir dentro de ellos; pero también están las pesadillas donde me aferro a su delgado cuello y le doy fin a su vida, al despertar me encuentro en un rincón llorando y debatiendo conmigo mismo, algunas veces golpeando mi cabeza y agradecido que Katniss esté lejos del monstruo que soy; trato de aferrarme a los recuerdos de los momentos reales buenos y malos con Katniss, pero reales.

-Dr. Aurelius, me pregunto si cree que ya es momento de irme de este lugar, me siento desesperado y no sé si puedo soportar más tiempo separado de Katniss, me destroza no verla, no dejo de pensar que está sola y no puedo protegerla.

-Peeta, considero que aún no es tiempo. ¿Has visto los videos que te di?

-No he tenido el valor suficiente para ver la imagen de Katniss.

-Peeta si no te atreves a ver una imagen de ella es muy difícil que pueda darte de alta y dejarte verla en persona, podría ser muy peligroso para ella y dado que no contesta mis llamadas es posible que no se encuentre mejor que tú.

Se me parte el corazón en mil pedazos, no lo digo, pero me falta la respiración, siento como se me oprime el pecho y los deseos de llorar se apoderan de mí.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Antes de retirarme El Dr. Aurelius me entrega un sobre y me dice que lo recuperaron del traje de sinsajo de Katniss, mi corazón late muy rápido y espero a llegar a mi habitación porque las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin saber con qué me encontraré, al mirar el contenido quedo completamente sorprendido, es la perla que le regale en la playa del vasallaje; no puedo creer que exista.

La tomo entre mis manos y me quedo dormido con solo un pensamiento, -¡Estoy decidido a ver a mi amor!

Katniss

Últimamente he tratado de recuperar mi realidad mental, de hacerme a la idea que mi vida pasará gris y sin sentido, pienso en Gale y en esa carta que me mando hace unos días, aún no la leo y no sé si tenga el valor de hacerlo, hoy vino a visitarme mi antiguo mentor, evito preguntar por Peeta, pero él se anticipa, me dice que ha recuperado gran parte de su memoria pero que sus episodios no cesan, a lo que sólo respondo con una expresión simple, ¡Ho!

Después de un rato me quedo completamente sola como de costumbre y lo único que logro es no dejar de llorar, no dejo de pensar en que Peeta me ve como un muto, -¡No sé porque me tiene que preocupar tanto lo que Peeta sienta o piense de mí!, me pregunto constantemente; me quedo así hasta pasada la media noche y despierto intempestivamente después una larga y horrible pesadilla, me levanto por un poco de leche tibia y me decido a leer la carta de Gale.

_Catnip._

_ Espero que cuando leas esta carta no me odies o por lo menos no tanto como hace unos meses, porque yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo que he sentido siempre por ti, lo único que puedo decir es que te amo y que por eso mi intención fue siempre cuidar a tu familia, ahora creo que debí ofrecerme de tributo para ir contigo a los 74 juegos y no dejarte ir con Peeta, me di cuenta que lo amas y que por mi sólo has sentido compasión y agradecimiento, tal vez amistad y al final odio._

_ Si hubiera ido contigo yo estaría muerto ¡si¡, pero tú y Prim vivas, podrías hacer tu vida con quien quisieras y ese siempre seria Peeta, jamás me miraste, abrazaste o besaste como a él aunque no lo aceptes, sé que él te ama más, ahora lo comprendo porque el amor correspondido es más fuerte y verdadero y tampoco hice lo que él hizo por ti, estaba más cegado por venganza y furia que deje de lado mi amor por ti, cosa que él no hizo, siempre fuiste lo más importante para él, tal vez se pertenecen y no quería darme cuenta, porque al final él siempre ha sido más que yo para ti y tu hubieras dado tu vida por él sin pensarlo._

_ Intente luchar por ti, pero siempre lo hice mal, ahora sólo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que mis acciones pudieron repercutir en tu vida, pero tampoco merezco tu odio, nunca quise lastimarte ni hacerte sufrir. _

_Te ama Gale_.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos de forma incontrolable.

-¿Qué sabe Gale de mis sentimientos?

-¿Qué sabe de los sentimientos de Peeta?

-Toda mi vida y mi sentir ha sido utilizada y manipulada al antojo del Capitolio.

No puedo dejar de llorar, de gritar y de aventar todo, finalmente agotada me dejo caer en el sillón y cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme solo veo unos hermosos ojos azules y finalmente me pierdo en mis pesadillas.


	3. RECUPERAR MIS RECUERDOS

Peeta

Al despertar esta mañana me he percatado que muchos de mis recuerdos perdidos están regresando a mi mente consciente, lo que me hace más difícil continuar, porque recuerdo los rechazos y cariños de ella y me confunde su forma de ser, aunque eso es una de las cosas que amo de Katniss, parezco un demente con tantos pensamientos contrarios, todo comenzó al otro día de recibir la perla de Karnisss, tal vez sólo es mi imaginación o mis esperanzas de sentirme querido por ella, pero el que la haya conservado debe significar algo o tal vez no, muchas veces me gana la ira y la furia, se libera de las peores formas, me lastimo para no lastimar a nadie más o solo destrozo lo que este a mi paso.

Creo que es una eternidad lo que llevo en este sitio y cada día es más pesado seguir, algunas veces creo que todo es parte de mi imaginación y que lo verdadero es el odio y rencor que siento por Katniss, pero al mismo tiempo mi invaden unos celos por lo que ella pueda sentir por alguien que no sea yo y ese alguien el Gale y deseo matarlo, aunque ese no soy yo, no me gusta la muerte y menos en mis manos, pero él ha estado más tiempo en su vida y yo sólo soy el que intentó protegerla sin éxito. ¿Qué soy para ella?

Vivo en una constante agonía, necesito saber todo necesito verla, ver a Katniss la amo y la odio y aun así moriría por ella; así que me decido a ver los videos, comenzare por los de los juegos y espero me sirva de algo, pero puedo decir que de lo único que estoy seguro es que la necesito y necesito su bienestar, eso me dice mi parte racional o será la parte inconsciente, no lo sé.

Katniss

Un fuerte ruido del exterior me despierta de mi largo y constante letargo, he dejado de comer por varios días, simplemente mi estómago y mi boca no pueden recibir nada, la carta de Gale ha dejado grandes heridas peores que la de mi cuerpo; al quedarme casi huérfana a temprana edad y hacerme cargo de mi hermana, produjo en mí una forma de ser distante y alejada de todos, exceptuándola, la extraño tanto.

Me debato constantemente entre lo que siento por Peeta y lo que crearon de mí, no puedo soportar las palabras de Gale, sé que me conoce un poco pero no le da derecho a decirme eso, nunca existió en mi mente la palabra amor y nada de lo que trae como consecuencia, sabía lo que quería y estaba segura de mí, ahora no sé quién soy ni que quiero, sólo sé que estoy sola, no me queda nada.


	4. ACEPTAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS

Katniss

¡Lo extraño tanto! De una manera desesperada, extraño sus abrazos, sus besos, su cuerpo junto al mío, sueño con el constantemente y se va de mis brazos, todo este tiempo en el que he estado lejos de Peeta me ha servido no sólo para darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo por él sino para aceptar que siempre fue así, que estoy completamente enamorada de Peeta y que a Gale lo quiero como un hermano que estuvo cuando lo necesitaba y que cuido de mi familia, pero lo más extraño es que este sentimiento me enfurece, porque la tristeza que siento por todo lo sucedido no se compara con el gran vacío y dolor que siento por su perdida, su lejanía y ausencia, mis lágrimas no dejan de fluir y la agonía me invade, los deseos de morir se más vuelven reales.

Pienso en los momentos que pasé con él y los anhelo con locura pero eso se quedará en mi mente y lo enterrare en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Peeta ha sacado de mi lo que siempre me reúse a sentir, la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ya jamás se desprendieron y los únicos besos me han provocado hambre y deseos de más son de él.

Me resigno a vivir con esos recuerdos y simplemente me conformo con imaginar que estoy a su lado y revivir los momentos de verdadera felicidad que con sólo viví con él, en verdad no sé porque Peeta no me dejo morir, recuerdo la última vez que lo vi cuando me quito el nightlock, recuerdo pedirle que me dejara ir y escuchar de su voz un ¡no puedo! Me hubiera gustado ser más sincera no sólo con Peeta sino con Gale también, siento haberles mentido, confundido y usarlos, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que la causa y después la muerte de tantas personas inocentes y queridas, mi Prim. Ahora me queda disfrutar mi sufrimiento porque por fin siento algo y es el gran dolor de no tenerlo.

Peeta

Comienzo a ver los videos y decido que lo primero que necesito es realizar mi lista mental de los mejores recuerdos con Katniss que sé que son reales, después de varios días y al terminar de verlos me doy cuenta que jamás he dejado de amarla, que a pesar de todas las mentiras que instalaron en mi cerebro ella siempre ha estado en mi corazón y ahora lo único que debo hacer es comprobar que puedo controlar mis ataques y viajar de vuelta al 12 para estar con ella.

No sé en realidad que siente por mí, nos hemos besado infinidad de ocasiones y aunque besarla es sentirme en una nube, no sé qué ha significado para ella, porque sé que ha besado a Gale, tal vez no tanto como mí y no de la forma en que nos besamos en la playa, lo sé no sólo porque él me lo dijo sino porque ahora lo recuerdo a la perfección y me invade un gran deseo de estar a su lado, tenerla en mis brazos y poder preguntarle si me ama.

Me dirijo directamente con el Dr. Aurelius.

–¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Peeta pasa, dime.

-Doctor he decidido que no puedo seguir aquí, que si quiero estar bien sólo lo lograre al lado de Katniss, además ella me necesita lo sé. Merecemos una vida mejor.

-Peeta mi intención no es dañarte es sólo que no estamos seguros que como será tu reacción al verla.

-Yo lo sé y no pasará nada. He visto los videos y recuerdo cada cosa real con Katniss, sé que puedo controlar mejor mis ataques y de cualquier forma me alejare de ella si siento que llegan, pero por favor déjeme ir.

-Ok, Peeta realizaré lo necesario para que mañana salgas de vuelta a tu distrito.

-En verdad se lo agradezco, recogeré mis cosas y nuevamente gracias.

-Peeta.

-¿Si?

-Dale a Katniss mis saludos y dile que conteste alguna vez el teléfono.

-Gracias, lo hare.

Me dirijo a mi habitación a recoger mis pocas pertenencias, tomo un largo baño y decido dormir con la perla entre mis manos y así acortar el tiempo de espera para ver a mi Katniss.


	5. DE VUELTA A CASA

Peeta

Hoy regreso a mi distrito, hoy veré de nuevo a Katniss y hoy respiraré con verdadero placer, me detengo un instante antes de salir de la habitación que ha sido mi refugio estos meses, medito todo lo que he vivido desde los primeros juegos y así decido que es bueno comenzar nuevamente, necesito detener este sufrimiento y honrar no sólo a mi familia sino a la gran cantidad de personas muertas, buscaré la forma de seguir adelante aunque sé que sin ella no podré, me queda la esperanza de estar a su lado de la manera que sea.

Antes de subir al aerodeslizador escucho que alguien me llama por mi nombre, es Gale, digamos que no me sorprende verlo ya que trabaja en el distrito dos y viaja constantemente, bueno de eso me he enterado, me giro y quedo de frente a él, me siento irritado al verlo pero como de costumbre lo saludo ecuánime.

-Hey Peeta, así que regresas al doce.

-Sí ¿tú no? (sé que no).

-No, no queda mucho por lo que tenga que regresar, ahora mi familia recibe ayuda de mi parte, además de eso no tiene sentido mi presencia allá.

-¿Y Katniss?

-Me alegra que la menciones ya que como te imaginarás no vine a despedirte o desearte lo mejor. Katniss no me ama, nunca lo hizo y lo acepto.

Me dice y mira a lo lejos y sólo lo observo con duda y guardo silencio.

-Me quería aferrar a una idea que yo mismo me cree, pero este tiempo me ha servido para recapacitar, sabes yo intenté que me amara, aproveche la situación cuando estuviste mal para acercarme a ella y demostrarle mi amor, pero creo que lo hice mal porque en el fondo sabía que te ama y que así ha sido siempre. Ella no aceptará fácilmente lo que siente por ti, esa es su naturaleza, esa es Katniss y tu labor es ayudarla a aceptarlo. No vengo para ayudarte pero lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla a ella y sé que tú eres su felicidad aunque no lo soporte.

-Tengo en mi mente los muy pocos besos que le di en comparación contigo claro, jajaja. Pero nunca lo hizo por gusto o amor, sólo por no sentirse sola, por piedad por mí, porque te necesitaba y te extrañaba y porque sufría al verte perdido y me usó, creo que ella hubiera preferido morir a verte así. Sabes algunas veces la vi mirándote pero nunca supe realmente lo que sucedía en su mente hasta que lloró por creerte muerto en el vasallaje, como sea, no quiero seguir hablando contigo, sólo espero que la cuides como lo has hecho y por favor no intentes matarle nuevamente.

Me enfurece que Gale insinué que podría matarla. –No Gale, no la dañaré (me limito a decir).

-Bueno me despido y no puedo desearte suerte en conquistar a la mujer que amo, sólo cuídala.

No contesto nada y me retiro, doy una última mirada y noto lágrimas en los ojos de Gale, finalmente todos hemos sufrido mucho y no es que sienta pena por él pero no me gusta el sufrimiento de las personas; sólo subo al aerodeslizador y me quedo pesando en todo lo que me dijo, considero que si no fuera porque amamos a la misma mujer podríamos incluso caernos bien, aunque nadie puede saber lo que Katniss siente.


	6. MAL ENCUENTRO

Katniss

Esta es la primera noche que dormiré en mi habitación y en una cama de verdad, hoy regresó Peeta, hable con mi madre y con el Dr. Aurelius, ha sido un día muy largo y duro, porque en mis anteriores noches había imaginado un gran encuentro con él, no sucedió, solamente nos miramos por unos segundos que bastaron para llenar mi pecho de múltiples sensaciones que no pude controlar e hice lo que siempre hago, huir.

Mi noche se hace muy pesada, no puedo dejar de pensar en Peeta, tengo grabado su rostro y sus hermosos ojos, pero no me gustó nada la forma en que me miro, a pesar de eso me enferma y me destroza tenerlo tan cerca y no poder estar con él, tal vez ya no me ama, decido tomar un poco aire y me quedo observando las flores que Peeta plantó, pienso en Prim, ella sabía siempre que decirme.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo fuera, pero el frio me obliga a entrar a la soledad de mi casa y meterme en mi cama, el cansancio me vence y me quedo dormida pero una horrible pesadilla me despierta, por la mañana después de un silencioso desayuno con Peeta y Sae, me quedo sola, estoy desconcertada porque no entiendo y no concibo en mi mente un lugar en el que él y yo estemos juntos y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, no lo puedo soportar y las lágrimas comienzan a emanar de mis ojos como hilos de tristeza, mi corazón se ha roto en mil pedazos y no creo que se repare nunca. Todas las noches tengo pesadillas cada vez peores sobre Peeta, es tanto dolor el que siento que deseo morir, ya no me ama, ya no me ama, me repito y simplemente no lo soporto, nada en este mundo es peor que esto, no sé cuánto tiempo podré segur así, no he salido de mi recámara desde entonces, Sae me alimenta algunas veces como pan de Peeta y sólo se intensifica el gran vacío y dolor en mi pecho, paso muchas horas llorando y sé que encontraré una solución a esto.

Peeta

La última vez que estuve con ella fue en el desayuno de hace semanas, descubrí que no puedo estar junto a ella todavía, mi corazón se rompió en cuanto la mire, tenía peor aspecto del que pude haber imaginado y aun así no hice nada de lo que había pensado, moría por sentirla en mis brazos y estrecharla fuertemente, no lo logre, me di una segunda oportunidad al siguiente día y sólo reafirmé mi incompetencia para hablar siquiera con ella, así que decidí mirarla de lejos, no he tenido ningún ataque pero al verla todo en mi mente se revuelve hay algo que no me deja acercarme.

Todas la noches la escucho gritar y sólo me quedo en vela desenado entrar por su puerta, susúrrale que se calme, que la amo y que estaré siempre junto a ella, pero no puedo, tengo tanto temor de hacerle daño que me he resignado a sólo cuidarla de lejos y ser espectador de su bienestar, aun no me explico que sucede y ella tampoco ha intentado buscarme, es tan insoportable no poder estar a su lado, algunas veces me quedo fuera de su casa escuchado sus gritos intentando entrar lo único que logro es llorar sin remedio, mi ex mentor trata de tranquilizarme y alguna veces ha salido por mí para meterme a su casa, no sé si Katniss me ama tal vez cree que sigo siendo un muto o lo soy.


	7. VERDADERO REENCUENTRO

**VERDADERO REENCUENTRO.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me ponen muy feliz y me animan a seguir y por seguir mi historia, también tengo una de Harry Potter, los protagonistas son Draco, Luna y Theo por si les interesa leerla.**

**Linck: ** s/11127259/1/LA-MAGIA-DE-LUNA

Peeta

Hoy desperté como muchas ocasiones en casa de Haymitch después de haberme recogido de la casa de Katniss, es invierno y me quedé casi toda la noche con la cabeza pegada a la puerta, ahora estoy resfriado, me duele el cuerpo y he adelgazado un poco desde mi regreso, parezco un pequeño al cuidado de mi padre, estoy tapado y mi ex mentor me ha dado medicamento, me reconforta tener alguien que se preocupe por mí, aunque no me gusta esta situación, no quiero parecer débil.

-Peeta creo que esto debe parar, creí que sólo tendría que preocuparme por Katniss y ahora tú me preocupas también, no he podido ni tomar sólo de pensar que estarás afuera de su casa con este frio; no sé si tengo la capacidad de lidiar con esto.

-Lo siento mucho Haymitch no era mi intención ni preocuparte ni sacarte de tu vida, es sólo que… no puedo más debo hablar con ella, estar con ella, esto va más allá de todo, en verdad la amo. Comienzo a llorar.

-No sé qué decirte, ella está muy mal también y creo que sólo se están lastimando con su ausencia, sé que la amas y tal vez ella a ti, pero no lo sabrás si no hablas con Katniss.

-Pero si la lastimo, si le hago daño, no me lo perdonaría. – Tienes que decidirte a hacer algo.

En mi casa tomo una ducha caliente, me abrigo muy bien y me dirijo a casa de Katniss.

Katniss

He tomado una decisión, no puedo seguir viviendo sin Peeta sin su amor, no lo soporto más, después de desayunar con Sae, subo a mi habitación y me observo al espejo totalmente desnuda, soy muy delgada y mi piel luce muy extraña aún no se recupera completamente, así que tengo varias tonalidades de rosas y blancos, tomo un baño como parte de mi ritual de despedida, utilizo jabones, cremas y perfume, me visto con la mejor ropa abrigadora que tengo, dado que es invierno hay mucha nieve y frio, antes de salir le doy un fuerte abrazo a Sae y le digo que iré al bosque, ella por supuesto está feliz de verme fuera de la cama y limpia, lo que ella no sabe es llevo todo mi arsenal de medicamento… con un suspiro me encamino al bosque.

Peeta y Katniss

Toco la puerta de la casa de Katniss y Sae me abre con una gran sonrisa, me dice que ella por fin se ha levantado de la cama y que decidió salir al bosque, algo en mi interior se inquieta así que sin aviso salgo en su búsqueda. Camino lo más rápido que puedo, no me encuentro en mi mejor condición y me siento un poco mal, logro ver a mi Katniss, si mi Katniss y mi corazón va estallar, esta parada al pie del lago, es tan hermosa, tan fuete y tan frágil al mismo tiempo, cuando me doy cuenta que está a punto de comer algo, recuerdo las bayas y corro hacia ella…

-¡Kaaatniss, Kaaatniss! – Ella me mira y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y veo que suelta lo que traía en las manos, son pastillas, comienzo a llorar.

-¡Peeta! – Escucho su voz y lo veo, es Peeta por fin sin dudarlo corro hacia él y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, simplemente no puedo dejar de llorar, es tan fuerte lo que siento en este momento, estamos unidos por siempre.


	8. CONFESIONES

**CONFESIONES**

Peeta y Katnis

Estamos del tanto tiempoo abrazados Que pecado Darnos Cuenta Quedamos hincados en la nieve, Los Dos Estamos llorando Como dos pequeños abandonados Que Sólo se Tiene un sí Mismos, DESPUES DE UN rato del nuestro llanto se va apaciguando Hasta volverse suspiros, no nos atrevemos a Separarnos ni una mirarnos, poco a poco comenzamos a entrelazar Nuestras manos, las acariciamos Tanto Que se vuelve inquietante.

Las Palabras no necesarias hijo, con Nuestras manos entrelazadas Aun y acariciándose Lentamente comenzamos a rozar Nuestros cuellos y mejillas con los labios, Nuestros rostros poco a poco se sincronizan del una serie lindos besos Llenos de amor, Hasta Que Nuestros labios se Unen, hijo Estós los besos dulces Más Que Nos HEMOS dado, del nuestro beso es tembloroso, silencioso Tiene del tanto anhelo Que las lágrimas Comienzan a salir, hijo lágrimas de Alivio; Miramos Finalmente nos a los ojos y sonreímos con ternura.

-Katniss, Yo ...

-¡No Peeta! No digas nada conmigo quédate solitario.

-¡Siempre! le respondo -Pero es Necesario decirte Lo Que siento Ahora Que Te Tengo Tan Cerca. Te amo Katniss, te amo Más Que a nada en El Mundo y si no me acerque un temor por FUE ti un lastimarte, todavía no estoy Seguro de control de mi, Pero tú eres la Razón de mi vida y siempre lo ha Sido.

-Peeta Yo ... no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Me Amas, ¿reales o No Real?

-Real.

Nuevamente nos besamos, nos aproximamos con lentitud, Unimos Nuestros labios con ternura y Más direction seguridad Que el anterior, comenzamos acariciarnos Nuestros rostros, el cabello, nos acercamos del tanto de Como nos Es Posible, Nuestros labios se separan poco a poco y el beso se Hace Cada Vez Más intenso, nos besamos tan fuerte y tan apasionadamente que duele, se agita Nuestra respiración por fin sentimos y acariciamos Nuestras lenguas, nos fundimos En un verdadero beso de amor. Finalmente nos separamos, Nos Quedamos en el bosque Lo Que resta del día, Ahí en silencio y abrazados Miramos juntos el atardecer.


	9. UNA SORPRENDENTE NOCHE

Peeta

Este es el mejor atardecer que he contemplado porque ella está a mi lado, Katniss es lo más hermoso que existe en el mundo, no puedo dejar de mirarla, sus ojos grises, sus labios, su nariz, todo su rostro me resulta perfecto, el tono de su piel en contraste con su cabello me provoca deseo, huele delicioso, ella se da cuenta que la observo pero no me dice nada, sólo sonríe un poco sonrojada mientras acaricia mi mano, soy el hombre más feliz; siento pequeñas punzadas en mis labios por el gran beso me acaba de otorgar, podría besarla por la eternidad y mis deseos de sentir sus labios se intensifican pero me detengo, aun siento su sabor.

Caminamos de la mano y en silencio mientras regresamos a la aldea de los vencedores, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su casa, estoy por despedirme y desearle buenas noches cuando ella me da un pequeño beso, me toma por sorpresa y me invita a cenar a su casa, estoy tan feliz que no puedo dejar de sonreír y por supuesto le respondo que con gusto cenare con ella pero será en mi casa y le digo que regreso en un momento, sus ojos se angustian un poco, pero le hago saber que no tardaré nada y me responde que está bien con una hermosa sonrisa; así que me dirijo a mi casa a preparar un linda cena.

Katniss

Después de regresar del bosque Peeta y yo tomados de la mano, me siento en el sillón a esperar su regreso; estoy completamente feliz ya que el día de hoy nos reencontramos de la forma más hermosa que pude imaginar, siento una presión enorme en mi pecho pero no es de angustia, es de emoción, nervios y completa felicidad, no puedo dejar de pensar en la forma en que nos besamos, me estremezco al recordar, toco mis labios con las yemas de los dedos y cierro los ojos tratando de imaginar que estoy con él.

Nunca imaginé llegar a sentir algo tan profundo, creía que el odio y el rencor eran los sentimientos más fuertes del ser humano o por lo menos los míos, es tan… no sé cómo decirlo pero sentir los besos de Peeta fue tan intenso, que todo mi interior se estremece, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago y un anhelo de más, creo que debo controlarme, todo esto totalmente nuevo y ahora que recuerdo estaba a punto de cometer una grave error con esas pastillas, espero no hablar de eso, no por el momento. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me encontraba en mis ensoñaciones cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta, salgo inmediatamente a abrir y ahí frente a mí, el amor de mi vida.

-Vamos Katniss, tengo una sorpresa para ti. (Peeta me toma de la mano y me dedica una mirada tierna).

Al entrar a la casa de Peeta me llevo una enorme sorpresa, para empezar se encuentra impecablemente limpia, a diferencia de la mía, como pude pensar en invitarlo, las luces están apagadas y sólo se percibe la luz que viene de la cocina, todo tiene un aroma muy dulce, la mesa está cubierta por un lindo mantel blanco, en la parte central hay un florero pequeño con dientes león amarillos y blancos, dos velas blancas que iluminan tenue el lugar, un centro de mesa con diferentes tipos de pan dulce y una jarra con chocolate caliente. Peeta me dedica una enorme sonrisa y me dice que espera me guste, es tan impredecible esta situación que me quedo inmóvil por un momento, trato de gravar cada detalle en mi memoria.

Peeta muy cortés abre la silla para que me siente y me sirve chocolate, acto seguido toma mi mano y comenzamos a degustar la variedad de pan que puso para mi deleite, el tiempo transcurre con una tranquila plática en la que evitamos temas dolorosos, nos limitamos a contar lo que hemos hecho estos últimos meses o lo que sabemos de nuestros amigos, lo que se reduce a escucharlo dado que no tengo mucho que contar, pero disfruto mirarlo, ver sus hermosos ojos azules y su lindo cabello dorado, escuchar su voz y mirarle su rostro a la luz de la velas, sus gestos, cada parpadeo me embelesa, no imagino que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos. Más tarde Peeta se me queda mirando y me dice:

-Señorita Katniss, quiero que sepa que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida y podría ser mejor si acepta ser mi novia, sé que puede parecer precipitado pero no imagino a nadie más a mí lado, siempre te he amado y antes no tuvimos la oportunidad esto. ¿Quieres?

-¡Si, Peeta! –le respondo y el me da un tierno beso en las labios-

Después de un largo abrazo Peeta me dice que me acompaña a mi casa, yo pongo cara de incrédula y él me dice que no me ponga triste que es necesario, quiere tener mucho cuidado dada su antigua condición, no quiere lastimarme y que además quiere tener una relación de novios lo más normal posible. No sé a qué se refiere con eso, no sé nada de relaciones, al llegar a mi puerta me da un pequeño beso y se va con un gran sonrisa.


	10. INSOMNIO

**INSOMNIO **

Peeta

Despues De Dejar un Katniss un Su Casa, me siento en el sillón Más Cómodo él Intento poco ONU relajarme, FUE tan Difícil Dejar a mi amor en Su Casa, Que casi rompo mi promesa de mantenerla una salva y Lejos de mis repentinos Episodios, es Increíble Lo Que hoy Viví, No Puedo Dejar de Pensar en su linda voz CUANDO acepto ser mi novia y me DIJO Que No Puede del vivir sin mi, si también DIJO que me ama, no DIJO Explícito Pero he aquí; ahora lo que tengo Que Hacer es Luchar Con todas mis Fuerzas por ella y por Desaparecer Estós Molestos Ataques y falsos recuerdos.

De Tengo aviones por Hacer del tanto y Tantos, siempre Ahora con ella, Se Que En Realidad estoy muy feliz de Pero me siento algo inquieto y no podre conciliar el sueño facilmente dada mi Condición de novio enamorado, no muy tarde Es Por Lo Que decido Visitar un Haymitch y llevarle poco ONU de pan, por SUPUESTO no le mencionaré nada de lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

-Oye Haymitch, buenas noches te lo traido Un poco de pan y chocolate caliente Para Que cenes algo.

-Peeta Gracias me caes perfecto En Este Momento sin Sabia Que CENAR de Hecho no tengo nada, jajaja y ... ¿Como te FUE con la preciosa?

-No Tengo mucho que contar, Pero no tengo sueño y no estoy cansado, por eso decidi venir a visitarte.

-Cómo Es eso Que No Tienes Mucho que contar si se nota una Kilómetros tu rostro de felicidad, Anda dime no somos amigos de soja y tu tutor y ... cuéntame bueno.

-Está Bien Haymitch Pero espero no molestes un por favor Katniss, bueno no lo garantizo Pero como soy tu Único confidente sin Remedio Tienes, Anda dime ansioso estoy jajaja.

-Bueno Lo unico que te diré Es Que Katniss me ama y acepto se mi novia, estoy por eso Tan Feliz, si no lo niego Es Lo Que Siempre soñé.

-Si Que EREs por but romántico ONU estoy Feliz Los Dos, Pensar en Todo Lo Que tuvieron Que Pasar y por fin ella Acepta sentimientos Sus, dado Que ella era la unica Que No se Daba Cuenta o se reusaba una Aceptar, Pero me es muy grata la noticia Peeta.

Despues De Un largo rato de plática con mi ex mentor me Dirijo un mi casa y noto Que en la casa de Katniss las luces encendidas y ya Siguen hijo mas de la media noche, Pero de más cualquier forma por hoy FUE Suficiente Riesgo Así Que intentare no Quedarme Dentro de mi casa y descansar. Pasan VARIAS y no logro dormir, estoy muy ansioso y nervioso, siento Que de pronto la Energía en Mi Cuerpo ha regresado mi casa this impecable Así que me pongo un pintar en mi cama ¿Hasta Que el sueño me venza.

Katniss

De Cuando Peeta se va me doy Cuenta Que No Puedo Dejar de sonreír, como soy Una Nueva personaje, miro a mi y me propongo Alrededor Limpiar mi casa Hasta Que Logre Sentirme tan conciliar Como cansada párr El Sueño, me siento muy nerviosa De Solo Pensar en TODO Que Lo ha sucedido, no se como reaccionaré mañana, soy tan torpe Con Estas Cosas, Asi Que simplemente un comienzo Limpiar de la parte superior, y termino en mi sala, Cuando la aleta por termino ya me siento agotada me recuesto en el sillón más grande Directivos Hasta Quedarme dormida.


	11. UN NUEVO DÍA

**UN NUEVO DÍA.**

Peeta

Despierto intempestivamente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo cual me molesta mucho porque a pesar de lo que paso ayer y lo feliz que me siento tengo un mal presentimiento ya que cuando tenía estos dolores tan fuertes sabía que se avecinaba un episodio y lo odio, así que decido llamar al Dr. Aurelius y le cuento como me he sentido en estos últimos meses que lo más cercano que he estado a tener una recaída ya fue aproximadamente hace un mes y necesito que me ayude.

Al finalizar la llamada me dice que me debo llevar las cosas con más calma y que debo tener cuidado con mis emociones, porque emociones tan fuertes como la de ayer pueden desencadenar los malos recuerdo así que decido no ver a Katniss hoy a pesar de la infinitas ganas de estar con ella, mi resfriado se intensifica y prefiero pensar que el dolor es por eso, el frio es más fuerte que ayer o así lo siento.

Me doy cuenta que es bastante tarde, pero como en realidad la panadería la empezaré a reconstruir hasta el año entrante y falta casi un mes para eso, no tengo nada más que hacer que descansar, me preparo un chocolate caliente y una baguete de queso, me dispongo a comer cuando escucho un fuerte zumbido y las imágenes de Katniss malvada aparecen en mi mente y luchan contra la imágenes de los besos y risas de ayer, esto dura unos minutos pero me siento feliz de que haya sucedido me doy cuenta que a pesar de ver esas imágenes como si fueran reales logro separarlas de la verdad absoluta y sé que lo logro por el amor que nos tenemos Katniss y yo, finalmente caigo desmayado sobre la mesa.

Katniss

Me despierto como de costumbre gritando y llorando por las pesadillas sobre todas las pérdidas que he sufrido, aunque últimamente sueño que pierdo a Peeta o que le suceden cosas terribles, me doy cuenta que es tarde y Sae no ha venido el día de hoy, me cercioro del ahora y si efectivamente son más del medio día, me siento extrañamente feliz pero decepcionada porque pensé que tal vez Peeta vendría a verme y no fue así, un momento esto no es buena señal y salgo inmediatamente a buscarlo.

Al llegar a su casa toco dos veces pero nada y esto cada vez me preocupa más, así que decido entrar sin permiso y me encuentro con una horrible imagen de Peeta tirado en suelo con un corte en la cabeza, probablemente provocado por caída sobre los cristales del florero que ayer me lleno de ternura, como puedo lo asisto y limpio la herida, salgo por mi botiquín de primeros auxilios y regreso a su lado, ya su rostro está limpio y envuelto en una venda así que lo reanimo, por fin cuando abre sus hermosos ojos azules me regala una linda sonrisa.

-Peeta que te ha pasado, dime. –acaricio su rostro al mismo tiempo, mi corazón late rápido y muero por besarlo.

-Katniss, ¿cómo es que estas aquí? –Me dice con esa tierna voz.

-Pensé que tal vez desayunaríamos juntos como no llegaste, tuve un mal presentimiento y corrí directo a tu casa, fue cuando te encontré tirado y sangrando de la cabeza.

-Perdóname Katniss no planeaba verte hoy. –Mis ojos se abren de una manera exagerada y le digo que entonces lo dejo, no puedo creer que no quería verme, tengo muchas ganas de llorar y salir de ahí.

-Está bien entonces creo que me voy. -Le digo con la voz muy baja, pero él me sostiene de la mano.

-¡No! No te vayas amor, no te pongas triste siempre quiero verte, pero hoy amanecí muy enfermo y con la fuerte duda de que un episodio se aproximaba y no quería lastimarte. Mis sospechas fueron ciertas, momentos antes de desmayarme tuve las peores visones de ti, pero mi mente luchó por poner sobre ellas los mejores recuerdos tuyos y esos fuero de ayer, el día en que por fin aceptaste ser mi novia y ahora sé que puedo controlarme un poco, nunca me separan de ti mi amor.

Ante este hermoso discurso no pude más y bese con todo mi amor a Peeta, comimos juntos y pasamos toda la tarde haciendo planes para nuestra nueva vida, me contó que está preparando todo para reconstruir la panadería que perteneció a sus padres, yo por mi parte pensé que con su ayuda y talento hacer un libro parecido al de plantas en donde se resguarden todos los recuerdos de la personas inocentes que sufrieron el anterior gobierno, además de reconstruir la que fue mi casa en La Veta y transformarla en una escuela de arte. Todo nos parecía excelentes ideas y lo haríamos juntos.

Pasamos así los días, siempre juntos y algunas veces con nuestro ex mentor, nos manteníamos informados sobre los demás distritos, tanto Peeta como yo teníamos nuestras sesiones telefónicas con el Dr. Aurelius, algunas veces Peeta sentía llegar episodios y me hacía alejarme de él aunque nunca me fui, algunas veces llamaba a mi madre y pensaba en Gale, en los sentimientos contradictorios que tenía por él, gracias a mi novio (amo decirle así), que me ha ayudado a no guardarle tanto rencor diciéndome que no fue su intención lastimarme o lastimar a mi hermana es que he podido superarlo pero sólo un poco y aún o sé si quiero verlo algún día.

También sigo cazando y ayudamos con el dinero que recibimos y yo con mis presas a las personas que son más necesitadas, algunas veces visito a la familia de Gale, me hace sentir muy bien verlos y estrecharlos, he invitado a Peeta y se los he presentado, lo han tratado muy bien pero quien no, él siempre ha sido muy amble, lo único horrible son mis noches ya que las pesadilla no cesan y no me he atrevido a decirle a Peeta que lo necesito ya que desde el día en que nos hicimos novios, él me lleva a mi casa y se despide muy tierno de mí, creo que de laguna manera disfruta nuestra nueva etapa de novios cursis y claro yo también, hasta que estoy en mi cama sin él.


	12. PREPARATIVOS

**PREPARATIVOS.**

Katniss

Hoy será el primer festejo de año nuevo que se vivirá en el distrito 12 sin los horribles juegos del hambre, en donde no se festejaba nada además de sentirte libre por otro año al no salir como tributo o que alguien de tu familia saliera, Peeta ha decidido que quiere realizar una cena en su casa para festejar que por fin somos libres y podemos vivir tranquilos, me comentó que quiere invitar a Haymitch, Sae y su nieta, a Madge y a la familia de Gale; además han regresado al distritito algunos de los amigos que él tenía en la escuela he invitará a su amiga Delly.

Es temprano he iré a cazar después de una mala noche en donde las pesadillas me siguen, pero por un lado despertar y saber que mi realidad es con Peeta me anima mucho, antes de salir miro las cosas preciadas que tengo guardadas en un cajón y que tanto me ayudaron en el distrito 13, con la excepción la perla que seguro se perdió en mi traje de sinsajo, tomo el medallón de Peeta y miro las fotografías de mi Prim y mi madre al igual que la de Gale, me da tanta nostalgia que decido salir, antes de ir al bosque voy a buscar a mi novio para darle un beso y poder irme feliz.

Él me recibe con una increíble sonrisa le doy un abrazo y un beso lo cual hace que me sonroje un poco, porque no me siento satisfecha con el tierno beso que me da, así que sin más me abalanzo con todas las ganas que he guardado y reprimido desde nuestro reencuentro en el bosque y lo beso desesperadamente, tanto que Peeta me abraza con fuerza y me corresponde metiéndome dentro de la casa y pegándome contra la puerta, mi lengua busca la suya con gran necesidad y me la brinda sin dudarlo, sintiendo el sabor del interior de su boca, su aliento desesperado igual que el mío, su lengua es lo más delicioso que existe para mí, mis manos recorren con desesperación su espalda y acaricio su cabello, Peeta es tan fuerte que un instante ya no toco el suelo, estoy abrazada de su cuerpo con las piernas y él me soporta acariciando mi espalda y mis nalgas como nunca lo había hecho, me siento tan feliz, pero tengo tanta desesperación lo deseo… lo deseo como nunca he deseado nada, lo necesito o moriré.

-Peeta te deseo quiero ser tuya. –digo con la voz entrecortada.

Peeta

Es temprano son aproximadamente la cinco de la mañana, Katniss y yo tenemos una relación de novios, eso me hace muy feliz, el problema es que sigo escuchando sus gritos por las noches y cuando estoy a punto de salir de la cama he ir en su búsqueda me detengo, el día de hoy no es distinto sus gritos me han despertado así que tomo un baño y me dispongo a buscarla, pero escucho que tocan la puerta esta, el sol todavía no sale y al abrir la puerta me sorprende ver a mi amor parada delante de mí con su linda sonrisa.

Sonrío de felicidad y ella me abraza y me da un beso el cual correspondo con delicadeza y ternura, siento que es tan frágil, que quiero cuidarla hasta en esos momentos y tener siempre precaución en mi trato para con ella, pero al separarnos noto algo diferente en sus ojos, además está muy sonrojada y cuando estoy por preguntarle que sucede, me abraza y me besa con tal desesperación que me olvido que debo ser cuidadoso y le correspondo de la misma manera, su lengua insistente desea entrar en mi boca y por supuesto muero por sentirla nuevamente, así que sin más la beso desenfrenadamente introduzco mi lengua en su boca y saboreo todo, en un instante sin darme cuenta la tengo cargando y recargada contra la puerta, me encuentro acariciando su cuerpo, no puedo parar de besarla, con una mano la sostengo de sus glúteos y con la otra acaricio sus senos, su espalda, recorro su cuello, sus orejas el inicio de su pecho con mi lengua, ella suspira y produce sonidos que me hacen enloquecer, sus manos recorren lo que puede de mi cuerpo lo cual me estremece, ambos estamos fuera de control con nuestras bocas unidas ella me pide algo que me sorprende y me alaga, pero no puedo dárselo… no ahora, así que con la mayor fuerza de voluntad la separo de mí, ella se inquieta y pone una carita triste.

-Katniss mi pequeña, no podemos…no todavía amor. –digo entre jadeos.

-¿Por qué? –me pregunta angustiada.

-Porque aún no eres mayor de edad y no creo que sea correcto, quero respetarte de la mejor manera posible.

-Peeta yo te amo y eso no me importa.

-Pero a mi si linda, por favor entiéndeme, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, sin ti muero, por favor… por favor no te enojes conmigo. –Le digo mientras acaricio su bello y sonrojado rostro.

Katniss se me queda mirando de una forma que no se descifrar y me responde que está bien, me da un pequeño beso y me dice que irá a cazar la cena de hoy y que la prepararemos juntos, yo asiento y la veo partir al bosque, mientras comienzo con los preparativos de la cena y trato de distraer mi mente del momento que acabo de pasar con ella, no sé si podré resistir algo así nuevamente, a decir verdad amo que Kantiss me desee tanto como ya a ella y en verdad quisiera tenerla por completo, pero creo debemos esperar.

Katniss

Me dirijo al bosque todavía con mi respiración acelerada, aun no puedo creer lo que hice, estoy fuera de control, pero en realidad no me arrepiento, es increíble si Peeta no se hubiera detenido yo ni siquiera lo dudaría y me hubiera entregado a él sin duda, no sé si enojarme un poco o sentirme orgullosa de él, creo que en este momento siento ambas cosas, pero tratare de no pensar en eso y cazar aunque es muy difícil, estoy enloquecida por Peeta.


	13. UNA TARDE PARA RELAJARME

**UNA TARDE PARA RELAJARME.**

Katniss

Paso aproximadamente dos horas cazando, tratando de no pensar en el evento de la mañana, me avergüenza un poco; ya tengo lo suficiente para la cena de hoy así que decido descansar, me quedo un rato sentada y meditando todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida, pienso en todas las personas que extraño y no regresarán, pienso en las que aún están vivas y las alejo de mi o simplemente me mantengo absorta de ella, sin apreciarlas ni valorarlas como lo hice con Peeta.

Una de esas personas es Gale y Peeta siempre insiste en que hable con él, que le responda a sus carta, pero yo sólo las arrojo al fuego sin leerlas, mi madre sigue siendo un misterio para mií sus sentimientos, de pronto sin darme cuenta escucho una voz conocida, es Gale, lo observo por un momento y sólo salgo lo más rápido que puedo a casa de Peeta.

Toco la puerta lo más fuerte que puedo me encuentro muy agitada y tiro las cosas al piso sin pensarlo, la sangre lo pavos que caza para cena empieza derramarse, Peeta mi mira desconcertado y me abraza de inmediato, no estoy llorando por lo que su rostro está más tranquilo, de hecho no siento deseos de llorar, solo no sé qué sentir ni pensar y mucho menos que hacer.

-¿Katniss te encuentras bien, dime que ha pasado? –me pregunta con sus ojos clavados en mí y una expresión preocupada.

-Estaba sentada sobre una roca y de pronto Gale se encontraba detrás de mí, no pude hablar sólo salí corriendo para acá, no sé qué debo hacer Peeta.

-Katniss hermosa, te parece que me ayudes con la cena, te tranquilices, dejes de pensar en tantas cosas por un momento y sólo pasar la tarde con tu novio, además tengo un obsequio para ti.

-¿No se supone que los obsequios son por la noche después de la cena?

-No este no, espero te guste.

Cuando abro la caja que venía forrada con sumo cuidado de un papel de color verde y una flor, simplemente no pude evitar sonreír, Peeta me había regalado un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas, unos zapatos negros al igual que el vestido y unos aretes de color plateado, todo era hermoso, me dijo que quería que usara en la cena de esta noche ya que para él era en momento muy especial.

La tarde paso muy rápido entre algunos pequeños y lindos besos, cocinamos una gran cena. Al terminar y dejar todo listo son aproximadamente la seis de la tarde, Peeta me abraza y me besa en cuello y luego en los labios, ya no es un secreto que mi corazón se desborda de emoción ante sus muestras de cariño, pero no cometeré el mismo error de hoy por la mañana, así me trato de controlar.

Peeta me mira de una forma muy extraña y me hala de la mano hacia su sala, me sienta y él conmigo, me mira por un momento y acto seguido me dice que tiene algo importante que decirme, que por favor lo escuche sin interrumpirlo y sin salir corriendo, yo sólo asiento con la cabeza.

-Mi amor, todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados… corrijo todo este tiempo que me encontré lejos de ti y después tenerte cerca pero sin poder acercarme, sin saber si te importaba o te era indiferente, después de los juegos, las muertes, las desgracias, el hambre, la injusticias, las perdidas y todo el sufrimiento que hemos tenido; no consideras que el estar juntos y créeme cuando te digo que me haces el hombre más feliz, por amarme, no crees es necesario que dejes tus odios y rencores, que perdones y te perdones a ti misma, para por fin poder salir adelante juntos y creo que parte importante para poder sir ser feliz o por lo menos estar mejor es perdonar y Gale… bueno dudo que haya querido lastimarte, no crees que deberías hablar con él. Sólo piénsalo, yo tengo la fortuna de tenerte él no.

Con esas palabras salgo a mi casa para comenzar a arreglarme, ya que para Peeta es importante esta noche, lo hare por él, pero hablar con Gale no lo sé. Me meto a la bañera, me maquillo y uso los obsequios de Peeta, mi observo al espejo y verdaderamente luzco muy bien, él vendrá por mí a las ocho treinta y faltan casi cinco minutos, tomo mi abrigo y me lo pongo, he dejado mi cabello suelto y peinado de forma muy natural, escucho la puerta y se que es Peeta bajo inmediatamente pero me encuentro con Gale.

-Katniss por favor escúchame, nunca quizá lastimarte, de verdad lo siento y como te dije en mi carta, me cegó la ira de la guerra ahora lo entiendo y sé que no puedo pedir nada aún te quiero.

-Gale… pasa hace frio. –Le digo y cuando estoy por cerrar la puerta Peeta llega y da un fuerte abrazo y beso, al decirme que soy la mujer más hermosa que existe, de pronto su mirada se dirige a Gale y él se para a saludarlo de mano.

-Katniss sé que tiene cosas de que hablar los dejo solos y los espero en mi casa. –Me dice Peeta sin una señal de duda o enojo, no entiendo como puede ser tan controlado y bueno.

-Veo que ahora están juntos tú y el panadero, yo sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano.

-Gale por favor no es asunto tuyo-

-No Katniss no te enojes y si es asunto mío, porque te ha amado desde hace un tiempo pero no te preocupes, ahora he aprendido a verte como siempre debí hacerlo como mi familia. Quiero que sepas estoy muy y mal y no intento que me entiendas solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de ser amigos de nuevo y tratar de sanar la heridas entre nosotros, que me perdones por haber creado esa bomba, por Prim, por…

-Shuuu –Le digo para que guarde silencio, lo observo detenidamente a los ojos y veo sinceridad.

-Gale todos hemos cometido errores y hemos hecho cosas horribles, es momento de perdonarnos y no quiero seguir sintiendo rencor ni odio y menos por ti, no quiero sufrir no que mi seres queridos lo pocos que me quedan sufran, podemos dejar de hablar de cosas ya no quiero seguir así…-le doy un abrazo y me corresponde- mejor vamos con Peeta o nos perderemos la cena.

-Katniss no gracias, no puedo.

-Gale si quieres estar en mi vida, mi vida es Peeta, debes poder hablar conél, además te ha invitado y a tu familia tmebien aunque supongo que no lo sabes.

-¿Mi familia?

-Si ellos estarán en la cena y tú no puedes faltar, sabes es la primera cena de año nuevo sin juegos del hambre, lo recuerdas, anda vamos.

-Catnip, no sabré como actuar además luces muy bien, te felicito ni pareces tú y yo mírame no estoy muy presentable.

-Gale es como un año distinto no puede faltar.

-Gracias iré a cambiarme, regreso y Catnip gracias por ser mi familia.

Me quedo un momento viendo a mi amigo que hace el mayor esfuerzo por aceptar que ahora todo ha cambiado que yo he cambiado, salgo hacia la casa de Peeta y lo encuentro mirándome desde su puerta, no puedo evitar mi mayor sonrisa, lo amo y nada cambia eso.


	14. LA CENA

**LA CENA.**

Peeta

Estoy en casa y todos los invitados comienzan a llega, Haymitch, Sae y su nieta, mi amiga Delly y la familia de Gale, no sé si ellos saben que él está aquí, me pregunto cómo le va a mi Katniss, no puedo seguir esperando se ve hermosa, me dirijo a la puerta y cuando estoy dispuesto a ir nuevamente a buscarla ella sale, simplemente la abrazo.

-Bueno preciosa ahora sí que brillas y no es porque te hayas arreglado, jajaja. –comenta Haymitch a Katniss y ella sólo refunfuña, es tan linda.

Todos estamos en un momento de tranquilidad y escuchamos que tocan la puerta, me dirijo a abrirla y es Gale. –Tenemos una visita. –Comento y lo hago pasar, diciendo que tenemos una visita sorpresa. La familia de Gale corre de inmediato a saludarlo entre besos y abrazos, me consume la nostalgia por un momento ya que yo perdí a mi familia, pero me llena de felicidad ver esas muestras de cariño entre las personas.

-¿En qué momento podremos cenar huele delicioso?-Pregunta Delly y seguido de ella los demás.

-En cuanto llegue la última sorpresa. Les digo, de pronto se escucha que tocan la puerta y me dirijo a abrirla.

-Bienvenidos pasen les digo.

-¿Quién es? –Dice Katniss impaciente.

De pronto el lugar es una locura, entran Annie con su bebe en brazos, Effie y Johanna, Katniss no duda y corre a abrazarlas yo de pronto no me quedo estático, simplemente disfrutando de la escena y me hace tan feliz ver a mi amor con esa expresión y sonrisa tan natural que tanto trabajo le cuesta expresar.

-Hey panadero huelo muy bien ¿porque tienes esa cara de tonto? –Me dice Johanna.

-Por si quieren saberlo esa cara de tonto del chico es porque por fin su chica en llamas arde para él, jajaja. –Dice Haymitch y obviamente Katniss lo mira con una expresión de quererlo matar y todos sueltan una risa.

-Descerebrada por fin hiciste algo cuerdo, jajaja. –Dice Johanna.

La cena transcurre entre risas y recuerdos, todos disfrutamos de nuestras compañías incluso Gale se ve feliz de estar con su familia y eso incluye a Katniss aunque no habla mucho y en verdad podrían ser primos se parecen mucho no sólo en el físico sino en la forma de será ambos son callados y pensativos, yo no he soltado por una largo al pequeño hijo de Annie es un hermoso bebe con los ojos de Finnick.

-Peeta, estás enamorado de pequeño bebe. –Me dice Katniss en el oído.

-No, estoy enamorado de ti, pero gusta mucho sentir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, es como tener un pedazo de Finnick, toma cógelo un momento. -Insisto a Katniss.

Katniss toma al pequeño en sus brazos y en cuanto la miro no puedo evitar pensar que por fin tenemos un futuro en que soñar y donde podemos ser felices a pesar de nuestras pérdidas. Después de pasada la media noche mi ex mentor decide irse y con él se van Annie, Johanna y Effie, Gale y su familia también se van y se ofrecen a acompañar a Delly, nos quedamos solos Katniss y yo, mientras despido a todos ella se queda sentada con los brazos recargados en la mesa muy concentrada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Preciosa ¿estás bien? –Pregunto en un tono lo más relajado que puedo pero la noto nerviosa –dime lo que sucede.

-Peeta… no quiero ir a mi casa, quiero quedarme contigo -me congelo por un instante pero yo la anhelo tanto que no puedo seguir evitando lo que tanto deseo y sólo la tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.


	15. NOCHE JUNTOS

**NOCHE JUNTOS**

Katniss

La cena estuvo perfecta y está por demás decir que me sentí muy feliz pero ahora mismo me siento de loas nerviosa, Peeta está despidiendo a todos y yo simplemente no puedo moverme de la mesa, no quiero separarme de él no quiero una noche más sin sus brazos sin su protección pero no sé cómo decirle que lo necesito más a nada en este mundo sin sonar tonta y vulnerable aunque lo sea.

\- Preciosa ¿estás bien? –me pregunta Peeta con su hermoso tono de voz que me reconforta pero sé que se preocupa y sólo puedo mirarlo con todo el amor que le tengo.

Sin dudarlo le respondo - Peeta… no quiero ir a mi casa, quiero quedarme contigo.

Él no me responde nada sólo toma de mi mano y subimos a su habitación no hacen falta las palabras simplemente nos necesitamos y nos merecemos el uno al otro, he vivido con culpa, remordimiento y odio pero hoy quiero olvidar todo y ser completamente feliz, quiero unirme Peeta desde hoy por siempre, al llegar a la tenue luz que abarca el lugar comenzamos a besarnos tan tierno y Peeta lo hace de una forma sobreprotectora como si en cualquier momento fuera desaparecer o desvanecerme entre sus brazos yo simplemente quiero ser y hacer lo que él quiera quiero sucumbir a sus deseos y a su amor por mí.

-Katniss ¡Te amo! -me dice con la voz más dulce que he escuchado de sus labios.

-Peeta ¡Te amo! –respondo con todo el amor que siento por él -¡Te amo! y quiero que lo sepas te lo digo con todo el sentimiento contenido desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron el día en que salvaste mi vida y la de mi familia dándome ese pan, ahora tengo todo claro y sé que nos pertenecemos y así ha sido siempre aunque haya costado la vida misma no en darme sino aceptarlo, soy total y absolutamente tuya. –le digo sin poder evitar mis lágrimas y él también llora pero nuestro llanto no es de dolor es de amor.

Peeta me toma por la cintura y nos fundimos en un sin fín de besos cargados de amor, necesidad, añoranza, anhelo y todo él deseo que no habíamos podido demostrarnos nunca, poco a poco terminamos recostados en la cama desnudos besándonos y tocándonos con la mayor ternura y amor existente, nos fundimos en un solo ser y cuando por primera vez siento dentro de mi cuerpo a Peeta me siento completa y dolor físico que siento ahora se vuelve mi necesidad.

Peeta

Mi corazón late rápido y sé que el de Katniss igual, allegar a mi habitación la luz de la luna se filtra y podemos vernos sin sentir la presión o pena de una total iluminación, es me da el valor que necesito comienzo a besar a mi amada con todo el amor que siento por ella, siempre soñé con este momento y no sé si este es el apropiado pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que la amo, el lugar no importa sólo nosotros dos, así que la tomo de la cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo lo más que puedo.

Nuestros besos continúan y mi necesidad cada vez es más grande y no puedo evitar decirle que la amo y lo inesperado sucede me responde el tan esperado ¡te amo! Pero acompañado de las palabras más hermosas que haya escuchado, el llanto de ambos aparece y Katniss simplemente cede a mis besos y caricias ya no soy dueño de mis actos tengo en la mente las últimas palabra que dijo ¡soy tuya!

En ese momento pierdo toda cordura y es tan inesperada la reacción de mi Katniss que enloquece todos mis sentidos, se deja llevar por mí completamente y lo amo, mis manos comienzan a desnudar su cuerpo y ella el mío, nuestros besos pasan de apasionados y tiernos y amorosos, quiero probar todo de ella quiero sentir y saborear su olor, miro su cuerpo desnudo y ella mira el mío, la llevo a la cama y la beso con desesperación y deseo toco todo de ella sus hermosos senos los beso mientras mis manos viajan hasta su parte intima su olor es mi perdición y los sonidos que salen de su boca me invitan a entrar a su cuerpo.

En este momento a estar dentro de ella podría morir feliz, quiero más y más la aprieto a mi cuerpo y la beso sin cesar nuestras respiraciones se combinan y todo es Katniss, lamo su cuello, su bocas, sus senos, sé que esta es nuestra primea vez para ambos y sé que le duele un poco lo noto en su rostro placer y dolor unidos, ella no me permite parar ni separarme y lo agradezco no se podría, poco a poco lo jadeos de Katniss se intensifican hasta convertirse en pequeños gritos me besa con desesperación y su legua invade mi boca con tal lujuria que es incontrolable –¡Peeta… te amo, te amo, te amo! –me dice Katniss al oído al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremece, tiembla y se contrae de manera involuntaria y yo no puedo más, simplemente me dejo ir con ella.

FIN


End file.
